Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Zamasu (owner of identical ki signature) }} An entity referring to himself as Son Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is almost identical to Goku's, with the main differences being his somewhat skinnier physique, slightly darker skin and sterner eyes. His gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear.Goku Black character sheet He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless and sadistic, as seen when he killed Future Bulma without any hesitation, along with the rest of humanity, believing it to be "justice". He is also a megalomaniac as he considers humanity a failure and seeks to make a perfect world by eradicating the species. During his fight with Future Trunks, he has shown to have been enjoying the battle and has demonstrated a sense of brutality, as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki Blasts at the defenseless opponent. He also seems to share a few traits from Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as not using his full power to have a good fight. He is also shown to be psychotic, taking enjoyment out of the destruction he has wrought and even seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Future Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. He also seems to highly respect Goku. He seems to utterly detest humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and God's greatest mistake. He elaborates this hatred by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via the Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken it upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the Gods are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. Biography Pre-Future Trunks Saga Goku Black has traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage. His first attack caused half of man-kind to be wiped out, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. Those who survived formed resistance cells, Mai leading one. They attempted to lead Black into an area rigged with explosives, detonating the bombs, but Black emerged unscathed. He encounters the Super Saiyan, Trunks and easily defeats him, turning him back into his base form after a minor beating. As Black moved in for the kill, Mai fired an intense bright light, blinding Trunks and Black, leading Trunks to safety. Future Trunks survived their encounter and, for one year and half, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks.SOS from the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!! An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Black Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run.Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present! While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku.A Message from the Future Goku Black Invades! Future Trunks, upon seeing him, was enraged and went to fight him but he was stopped by Vegeta and Goku goes in his place and begins the battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki Sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki Sphere knocks Goku into a rocky plateau. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. Black is at first roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku, and seems to gradually increase in power as the battle progresses. However, Goku manages to injure Black with a sharp kick to the abdomen, causing internal damage to his organs. During the battle, Beerus points out that Black is clearly not Goku, saying his ki feels different and strange. Throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull him back to the future but Black is able to fight it. Eventually Black is no longer able to resist the Time Ring's pull and is pulled back in, but not before destroying Future Trunks' time machine. Upon returning to Future Trunks' time he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku before regaining his composure.Goku VS Black! The Road Towards The Sealed Future Black proceeded to test his power, using a Golden-Black ki sphere, causing it to grow bigger than it's usual size before firing it, pleased at his increased power and embedding Goku's fighting style into his own.The Feelings that Surpass Time Trunks and Mai Power Goku Black's true strength is unknown, but it is known that he is strong enough to beat Future Trunks.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] Goku Black is roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku during their brief engagement and easily defeated Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks during their one-year future continuum of battles. It is stated by Future Trunks that Goku Black is equal to or somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and that he was not at full power when he faced Super Saiyan 2 Goku in the present. Black possesses similar or the same ki as the Supreme Kai of Universe 10: Zamasu.Dragon Ball Super episode 53, "Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10" Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball' - Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. He used this against Future Trunks and Goku. After increasing his strength by engraving Goku's fighting style into his own being it has become bigger and more powerful than before. *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black colored version of the Kamehameha Technique. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Mimicry' - Black is capable of imitating anything that he learns about Goku, he used his fight with Super Saiyan 2 Goku in order to have "battle memories" engraved on his body, and thus to learn his fighting style and become stronger as a result. *'Kiai - '''After engraving Goku's power into his own being he is shown using this Technique while testing his new abilities. *'Time Travel''' - Using the Time Ring, Black is capable of traveling through time and in some cases for a short period of time to the past. According to Whis and Beerus, the Time Ring was only built to jump into the future for a brief period of time before being pulled back and it should be impossible to jump into the past. Black only managed to go back in time because the Time Machine's journey into the past created a distortion in time and space which the Time Ring reacted to the distortion and open a portal into the past era. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Similarly to Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, Goku Black appears causing rampage and destruction in the future timeline. Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Gokū Black Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly